


Ragged Little Folk

by Masu_Trout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Homestuck Kink Meme, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Peregrine Mendicant has never been a graceful woman, but sometimes it isn't about looking good. Sometimes, it's just about being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragged Little Folk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the Homestuck Kink Meme for an anon who requested carapace fluff to go with the release of The Wanderers. Enjoy!

PM has never really been one for dancing. Back on Prospit dancing had been considered a profession, and, like any job other than her own beloved post officer position, she paid it little mind.

But right now is different. The four of them are sitting around their fire, sore and exhausted from walking all day and AR has just started tapping a little rhythm out on the back of his crate. It’s simple, bland, but for some reason PM can’t really explain it’s also catchy. She feels… light, somehow. Maybe it’s just the sheer joy of having beings other than herself around, but she realizes that she wants to move. To dance.

And so she does.

Her tired legs nearly crumple underneath her as she gets up, but she manages to catch herself in time. She looks around at the three of them, WV and AR looking at her with surprise, WQ as calm as ever, and immediately makes to sit back down.

Silly, silly, she thinks. She’s not a dancer, she never was, and she’s in no mood to make a fool out of herself in front of her friends. (Friends, she has friends, and she’s not willing to mess that up over something as silly as dancing.)

But just as she makes to lower herself back to the ground, a hand catches her own.

“WQ?” she asks in surprise.

Her queen (Because no matter what has happened or will happen, she will always consider this woman her ruler) smiles at her from under her hood.

“Dance with me?” she asks, elegant as ever, and PM can only nod.

To PM’s surprise, WV catches on first. He gives a delighted little giggle and starts to clap out a beat as she and WQ twirl around the fire. AR isn’t the type to smile, but when he realizes what the rest of them are doing he turns back to his crate and starts tapping out another beat, this one faster and more elaborate. WQ hums under her breath as they move, light and clear, and PM can’t help but be blown away by the soft beauty of her voice.

And perhaps this isn’t like the shows on Prospit, with elaborate decorations and a pitch-perfect orchestra and troupes of dancers who train their entire lives for that one performance. But they’re together and they’re alive and PM thinks that this is more than enough.

PM thinks it’s perfect.


End file.
